For Her
by FatSams
Summary: Well as hard is is for me to attempt, your going to see the moment's im going to miss, be there when needed, clean up the messes and most of love my husband and son. Finn wouldn't have given you this letter to you if here didn't love you, you've fixed what was broken. [Finchel, Britanna, and of Klaine Rating May Change]


**Chapter 1**

_For Her._

_This may seem strange, but i learned a few lesson's in life and well the most important one i learnt was life is too short. The diagnosis wasn't painful, it was what i leaving behind. Never hearing my son's laugh, waking up next to my husband, feeling his strong arms around me. I was also hot headed, always thought i knew the answer, but im not going to lie when i say i really don't know what happen's from here. Now as you sit reading this you properly wonder why I've addressed a letter to you. Well as hard is is for me to attempt, your going to see the moment's im going to miss, be there when needed, clean up the messes and most of love my husband and son. _

_Now Christopher, he's a child genius or at least he think's so. He enjoy's your typical PB and J sandwiches but no crust and cut into triangles. His favorite food is pizza and he enjoy classic rock his father's influence not mine. But he wear's his heart on his sleeve. When he ask's you those hard question, you know the ones that leave your mouth open ajar as you search for the words to explain. Simple say I loved him, and i didn't want to leave, however im always with him in his heart. _

_My dear Finn. He simply is puzzle, a gentle yet strong man. And he was my rock. We where childhood sweetheart's and the best moment of our life was our son, our home. But that is the past and you cannot as hard as you try live there. You and i both know, you are not me and you never will be, so don't try to be. Finn wouldn't have given you this letter to you if here didn't love you, you've fixed what was broken. _

_Your's Lea Hudson._

* * *

The Drive hit the horn, the bursting alarm, alerted the man sitting in the kitchen. Toast hanging from his mouth as he used the back of his hand to wipe away the crumb's. Checking his watch impatiently as he walk through from the kitchen shouting up the stairs.

"Chris, the bus. Your gonna be late."

" Coming! I just gotta grab but Sticks for Music." The young twelve year old ran down the stairs, jumping the last step as he slides past his dad as he run towards the bus.

" Have a good day!" Finn eagerly waves his sun of releasing his clean shirt was now covered in jam as he mentally curses him self, undoing the buttons as he closes the door with his foot, walking up to his bedroom pulling a clean shirt out from the closest. Taking a final look at his reflection in the mirror he felt ready for his first day teaching at McKinley. His eyes mentally closing as if a hidden memory awaking.

_"Well Mr Hudson, how we gonna fix this tie"_

_" You tell me" the smirk playing against his lips, his hands on her hip pulling her eagerly forward, her large bump peaking through her flannel pajamas's her small hands reaching up this straighten his tie. _

_" There, very handsome" Standing on her tip toes kissing his lips softly. He bends down his kiss her bump. " I love you"_

_" You too! Not shooo! The milkman will be here any minute and i gotta fix my hair"_

_" I thought it was the paperboy?" Lifting his messenger bag as he slings it across his shoulder._

_" Commitment Issue's," her laugh echos the room._

Finn clear's his throats, the memory evaporating and he's pulled back into the present. Quickly glancing at the clock on nightstand.

"Shit!

He run's down the stair's grabbing his messenger bag, as he head towards the door. Waving towards Mrs Sylvester as she mo's her lawn.

* * *

" So Rachel, how's was you summer hooked up with any hotties?" Santana poured herself yet another cut of coffee, as they stood in the teacher's lounge.

" Were not all like you Santana, i just visited my dads in New York, caught a few Broadway show's and caught up on my reading." Rachel berry, straightening her skirt as she redoes her lipstick against the coffee maker.

Santana let out a laugh as she took a sip of her coffee. " What about you and that Brody guy? I mean it was all hot and heavy before Summer"

Rachel rolled her eyes, and gave a look in disgust as Santana mentioned Brody. " Well first day into my Summer vacation, i got home to find him and Cassie from next door, checking out each other's anatomy. Just put it this way his ass was kicked to the curb quicker than last months's issue of vogue."

Finn Hudon pulled into the first available parking spot, starting to feel nervous as he made his way to the office. Mr Figgin's had be nice, issued his schedule and a map of the school ground and if he had any issues just to holler This wasn't his first teaching job but it was his first since his taking his leave from Dalton Academy. Making his way along the corridor as he entered the teacher's lounge he felt as if he was in high school all over again and suddenly he felt all eye on him as he took the first available seat.

" Well hello Mr 6'3 " Santana practically glared as here eyes followed Finn as he sat down. " Rachel are you paying attention did you just see the new eye candy" Rachel suddenly felt Santana's elbow sharply nudge her side, her lipstick sliding over her cheek. A small screech escaped her lips as she jump around. Suddenly startled my the nose Finn head turned round, he suddenly had to take a double turn, her eyes, those lips. He had seen them before. His eyes moved over her pencil skirt, moving up to her a red blouse as he moved up to meet her hazelnut eyes. The red lip stick smeared across her cheek. Rachel felt Finn's eye's on her, instinctively biting down against her lip as her cheeks turned crimson.

The bell suddenly went off, interrupting his train of thought as he gather his paper work, the hall's quickly filling of of student's eager to make it to class on time. His classroom was on the second floor. He had to make his way up two flights of stair or at least what looked like stair's according to the map.

Finn Cleared his throat, suddenly his mouth going try as he trails his tongue across his bottom lip. Rachel Who was now eagerly to whip the lip stick from her cheek using her thumb.

" You, um missed a spot" Reaching out to whip a last remainders of the lip stick from Rachel's cheek unaware Finn's hand remained on her cheek. Like a chemical reaction pulling them closer.

" III... should really get to class." Rachel managed to choke out, before quickly turning on her heel's and walking towards her classroom.

" What the hell just happened" Rachel thought to herself a small smile appearing on her lip as she swiftly opened the door, the door slamming frantically behind her. " Good Morning Class and welcome to English 101"

Finn felt as if he was glued in the same spot, as the warning bell now went off. Literally running up two flights of class, and along two rather large corridor's he made it to his class. Opening the door and leaning his back against it.

Suddenly 12 sets of eyes where now staring at him panting against the door. His breathing ragged from running.

" Gooood Morning Class" Dropping his stuff off his desk facing the daunting crowd. " Im Mr Hudson and i'll be teaching you music"

* * *

Lunch could come quick enough, Finn morning has been a slight disaster, after spending the majority of his first class regaining his breathing, he was then unable to get the projector working to then be told by none other than Jake Puckerman that it wasn't plugged in. Then the board marker had practically exploded all over him, so he was relieved when he sat down at the back of the teacher lounge, pulling out his PB+J and diet coke.

" You should ask him out?" Santana stabbed her fork into her cherry tomato placing in whole into her mouth. " Um Hello, earth to Berry?" waving her hand in-front of Rachel's face who was trying to concentrate marking the mock essay she gave this morning, dropping her marker as she turned to face Santana.

" Who are we talking about?" Rachel opening her water bottle and taking a rather large swig.

" The 6'3 hotty in the corner?" Santana, bow's her head as if the check out his slender legs.

" Your kidding me right, the poor man just go here. The last thing he need is someone woman asking him out already." Rolling her eyes as she turned back towards her paper's.

" Oh really, i saw you this morning, him wiping away the lipstick. You practically came."

Rachel suddenly scoffed in her seat. " A little louder i don't think Figgins herd you"

" We all know your Berrylious and to be honest your not bad to look at either? I don't see no wedding ring, he obviously for the taking." Forking yet another piece of her salad in her now over larger mouth.

Unable to contain her smirk, Rachel used her marked to push her glasses up her nose. " Well it settled then, ill go over, ask him to drop his pants and have his way with me on the lunch table." stating it as if mater of fact.

Rachel suddenly felt the blood drain from her face, as Finn slipped between the two table. Obviously overhearing the last part of the conversation, couldn't contain a smirk as he dropped his litter in the trash.

" Afternoon ladies."


End file.
